I NEVER BETRAY YOU
by aeiklmnors
Summary: Hanya sebuah flashback-an Taehyung tentang masa lalunya bersama namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook. "Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak mungkin menghianatiku" –Taehyung. (ONESHOT) This is VKOOK TAEKOOK!


**I NEVER BETRAY YOU**

By: aeiklmnors

.

.

ONESHOT

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rated: T

.

.

MAIN PAIRING:

VKOOK

.

.

CAST:

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

& Other

.

.

" I only own the story, not the characters "

.

.

THIS IS YAOI / GAY

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT

JUST GO AWAY ^_^

.

.

* Happy Reading *

" 1... 2... 3! "

SREEET

Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai merah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membenarkan pandangannya yang sedikit blur karena sejak tadi ditutup oleh kain panjang berwarna pink yang diikatkan dikepalanya.

" Wow~ ini sangat bagus dan rapih sayang " Ucap lelaki bersurai merah itu sambil memeluk pinggang istri tercintanya dari samping. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu. Senyumnya tak memudar sejak ia dan istrinya sampai di rumah itu, menyadari bahwa mulai hari itu mereka akan tinggal bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri dan hidup bahagia di tempat yang sekarang sedang mereka pijak.

" Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu – " Kata wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit bergelombang itu diakhiri dengan cekikikan kecil sambil menatap manik mata suaminya.

" – Oh ya, bukannya beberapa kotakmu masih ada dibawah? Ayo cepat kemasi, Taehyung Kim " Lanjut wanita itu sambil berjinjit kecil untuk mengecup pipi suaminya. Suaminya yang dipanggil dengan Taehyung Kim itu tersenyum sambil melonggarkan pelukan dipinggang sang istri untuk pergi menuruni tangga dan membereskan kotak berisi barang-barang miliknya.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah, Taehyung mulai merapihkan kotak berisi barang-barangnya itu. Saat ingin beranjak pergi untuk menemui istri tercintanya ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang ia tidak ingat apa isinya. Taehyung pun duduk di depan kotak berwarna biru itu dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja di dalam dadanya terasa ada yang sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan Taehyung berusaha menahan air matanya saat teringat kembali wajah orang itu. Taehyung cepat-cepat menutup kembali kotak biru itu.

 _Bukannya kotak ini sudah aku buang..._

 _Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan dirinya..._

 _Melupakan kebodohan yang aku lakukan..._

 _Kebodohan karena ..._

 _melepaskannya begitu saja_

.

.

.

.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

.

.

.

.

 _13 tahun yang lalu, aku memiliki seorang kekasih._

 _Dia adalah seorang namja manis dan sangat menggemaskan_

 _Namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook._

 _Aku sangat mencintainya_

 _Lebih dari apapun_

 _Lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri_

" Hyungie~ Aku ingin naik bianglala itu " kata namja manis itu sambil menarik-narik lengan Taehyung.

" Tidak boleh. Apa kau lupa terakhir kali kau menaikinya hm? Kau bergetar hebat dan tidak berani membuka matamu. " Kata Taehyung sambil menatapi namja imut yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya menatap kebawah. Taehyung melihat kekecewaan di wajah Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung tidak mau kekasihnya itu jadi ketakutan seperti dulu.

" Jangan sedih sayang~ Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dibangku dipinggir jalan itu dan menatapi bianglala sambil makan cotton candy? " Ajak Taehyung yang berhasil membuat namja manis itu mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman yang kembali terulas diwajahnya.

Taehyung pun membeli sebuah cotton candy besar berwarna pink campur putih dan mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna hijau di pinggir jalan. Langit kini sudah berubah menjadi warna jingga bercampur ungu. Orang-orang pengunjung taman fantasi itu tidak seramai siang tadi. Lampu warna-warni pada bianglala itu mulai dinyalakan. Begitu indahnya pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

" Jungkook..? "

" Ne, hyungie? " Jungkook yang tadinya menatapi bianglala, memikirkan jika dia menaikinya dan dapat melihat pemandangan indah dari sana terbuyar dan langsung menatapi manik kekasihnya.

" – Aku sangat mencintaimu "

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hyungie " Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook dan bibir mereka pun menyatu. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa. Tanpa pergerakan. Tetapi ciuman pertama mereka yang hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir itu terasa amat berarti. Darah mereka terasa terpompa dengan cepat saat itu. Mereka berdua menutup kelopak matanya. Merasakan bahwa cinta orang yang diciumnya saat itu sangatlah besar. Setelah sekitar 30detik mereka berciuman, mereka pun membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Ayo kita berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menyakiti satu sama lain " Kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jungkook. Entah mengapa Taehyung melihat sesuatu dimata Jungkook. Sebuah kristal bening yang membuat mata kekasihnya berkaca-kaca. Kristal bening itu pun jatuh mengalir ke pipi mulus Jungkook. Sebelum Taehyung berkata-kata dan menghapus kristal bening itu, Jungkook mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Taehyung. Senyuman tipis terukir kembali di wajahnya.

" Aku janji " Jawab Jungkook sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri.

" Kengapa kau menangis? " ekspresi Taehyung berubah menjadi shock. Ia takut jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kekasihnya dan menangis.

" Aniyo~ Aku hanya terharu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyungie. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Aku berjanji. Dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku " Ucap namja manis bersurai hitam itu sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

" Aku juga " Jawab Taehyung singkat dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan taman fantasi itu.

Itu adalah hari dimana ciuman pertama kami terjadi

Dimana aku merasa sangat mencintai dan dicintai

Tetapi itu juga hari terakhi dari semua kebahagiaanku

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Taehyung membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa senangnya Taehyung saat melihat namja yang dicintainya itu. Tetapi Jungkook tidak datang sendirian. Ia datang bersama Jimin –sahabat Taehyung.

" Jungkookie? Ada apa kesini? Kenapa kau juga kesini, Jim? "

" Begini, Tae, Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu. Sebenarnya... Aku dan Jungkook – "

" – Sudah memiliki hubungan sejak lama. Aku sangat mencintainya dan Jungkook pun mencintaiku. Dia sudah lama ingin menyudahi hubungannya bersamamu. Tapi – "

BUKKK

Taehyung meninju rahang Jimin dan mendorongnya ke dinding di belakangnya.

" APA MAKSUDMU HAH? JANGAN COBA COBA MEREBUT JUNGKOOK DARIKU KARENA KITA TIDAK AKAN TERPISAHKAN " Tangan Taehyung yang bergetar mencengkram kuat kerah jimin. Kini amarahnya meluap. Mendengar kata-kata Jimin tadi sudah membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya.

" hyung! lapaskan Jimin hyung! " Teriak jungkook. berlahan Taehyung melepaskan kerahnya dan mundur. Jungkook langsung mendekati Jimin dan memegang wajah Jimin yang sekarang terpampang luka lebam akibat pukulan Taehyung. Taehyung pun menggeram kesal melihat Jungkook yang berstatus kekasihnya sedekat itu dengan Jimin. Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dengan kasar menjauhi Jimin.

" Lepaskan! " Jungkook menarik tangannya.

" Semua yang dikatakan Jimin hyung itu benar! A-Aku..Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! " Kata Jungkook setangah berteriak. Hati Taehyung benar-benar hancur. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya mengatakan itu kepadanya.

" – Yang aku cintai adalah Jimin hyung. Aku dan Jimin hyung setelah ini akan pergi ke luar negri dan hidup bersama. Aku harap kau sudah tau maksudnya bukan? Hubungan kita berakhir disini. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, hyung " Ingin rasanya Taehyung menampar orang dihadapannya. Orang yang sudah mempermainkannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia begitu mencintai Jungkook. Walaupun inilah balasan Jungkook terhadap cintanya. Rasa sakit yang Taehyung rasakan di dalam dadanya tidak dapat dituliskan melalui kata-kata. Terlalu sakit.

Taehyung pun meraih kedua tangan Jungkook.

" Bukannya kemarin kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyakiti satu sama lain, Jeon Jungkook? Kenapa kau mengingkarinya? " Jungkook langsung menarik kedua tangannya.

" Aku sudah bahagia bersama Jimin hyung. Aku harap hyung tidak perlu menghubungiku lagi – "

" – Aku harus pergi sekarang. " Jungkook berbalik membantu Jimin masuk kemobilnya. Taehyung hanya terpaku disana menatapi mobil itu yang kemudian pergi menjauh. Taehyung tidak pergi dari sana. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Taehyung berharap semua ini adalah mimpi dan saat ia terbangun ia dapat memeluk kekasihnya kembali dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tapi sayangnya inilah kenyataannya.

Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Mengingat tatapan Jungkook saat ia menatapnya kemarin. Ia benar-benar merasakan ketulusan, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan dimata Jungkook. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jungkook benar-benar mencintainya.

 _Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri_

 _Apakah aku yang terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta?_

 _Semenjak hari itu aku berusaha melupakan Jungkook_

 _Walaupun itu sangatlah sulit_

 _Kehilangan orang yang paling berarti dihidupku_

 _Rasanya ingin mati_

 _Tetapi aku mengingat sebuah kata_

 ** _" aku sudah bahagia bersama Jimin hyung .. "_**

 _Kata itulah yang menghentikan niat burukku_

 _Untuk apa aku bersedih terus?_

 _Harusnya sekarang aku melanjutkan hidupku seperti biasa_

 _Hanya dengan membayangkan Jungkook-ku yang bahagia–_

 _Walaupun kebahagiaannya bukan bersamaku_

.

.

.

 _ **5 tahun kemudian setelah hari itu**_

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar melupakan Jungkook

Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi

Yang terpenting sekarang dia telah bahagia

Sekarang adalah giliranku mencari ke bahagiaanku

Tentu saja Tuhan memberikan orang lain untuk datang ke kehidupanku

Ia adalah seorang yeoja cantik bernama Irene

Hubunganku dengannya berjalan mulus tanpa masalah

Sampai waktunya sebuah kenyataan pahit aku ketahui

.

TOK TOK TOK

Taehyung membukakan pintu rumahnya. Saat ia membukanya senyum Taehyung pun mengembang melihat sahabatnya Jimin mengunjungi rumahnya.

" Woa Jimin! – " Taehyung langsung memeluk erat sahabatnya

"– Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! "

" Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tae – " Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya

" – Apakah kau ingat Jungkook? " Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tentu saja. Dia bersamamu, bukan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Oh ya, nanti aku mau mengenalkanmu kepada pacarku namanya Irene " Kata Taehyung antusias. Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas diwajah Jimin. Ia senang karena sahabatnya sudah tidak memikirkan Jungkook lagi dan menemukan orang lain untuk pengganti Jungkook.

" Begini Taehyung, Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu " Jimin memberikan selembar kertas kepada Taehyung.

" Bacalah, aku tidak pernah membaca itu. Pesan itu untukmu " Taehyung pun mengambil kertas itu dan langsung membacanya.

 ** _Tae-tae hyung~ Mungkin saat kau membaca ini kau sudah bersama_**

 ** _Orang lain, bukan? Aku senang kau bisa bahagia sekarang ^^_**

 ** _Sebenarnya aku mempunyai penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan._**

 ** _Dan hidupku tak lama lagi. Aku terpaksa meminta Jimin hyung untuk_**

 ** _Pura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu._**

 ** _Ingat bukan waktu kita bersama di taman fantasi kita membuat janji?_**

 ** _Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, hyung. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu._**

 ** _Dengan begini, kau tidak akan tersakiti karena kepergianku._**

 ** _Aku selalu mencintaimu hyung._**

 _ **-Jungkookie-**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita yang entah tiba tiba muncul diotakku/? Mian kalo ada typo Aku lagi setres sekolah nih jadi nyempetin nulis FF. Biasanya reviewnya bikin semangat belajar/? So~

WAJIB REVIEW ya ^^


End file.
